Forced by desire
by Kain Sinner
Summary: simple explanation...train/leon, i think this is the first one there is so cool! warning lemon in later areas
1. Forced

**Forced by Desire**

**Chapter 1: Captured**

Leon raced through the streets on his flying snowboard, dodging bins and people and ducking into side streets. In the background he could hear the sirens of the police following him.

The police were angry and now wished to kill him simply because some cops had tried to ask him questions and both had dropped dead when they approached him. Leon didn't understand why they were so cranky, well he did but…

Leon smiled as he hid in the shadow of a side street, unaware that someone was watching his every move. The police flew past and soon the sirens faded into the distance. Then he was grabbed from behind, Leon struggled, manipulating the air around him and the attacker but the man didn't falter.

Then he was hit in the side of the head by something metal and really heavy. As the edges of his vision started to blacken and blur, Leon saw a gun slipping into a leg holster, a face with an air mask on and a pair of bright golden eyes, glowing in the darkness. Then his world went completely black.

Train lay the unconscious boy on the ground and wiped the sweat from his head. 'Damn that boy could fight' he thought, picking Leon up. Train had what he wanted and now to head to his house where he could deal with Leon in his own way.

Train smiled and disappeared into the shadows, carrying Leon and the board with him. Just under half hour later they arrived at his house, recently bought.

Train looked down on the still unconscious boy, marvelling at the lightly toned skin and body and how the moonlight on his skin made him look vunerable.

He carried Leon inside and laid him on the bed. The room had ten air tanks around in case Leon did his air tricks before Train had his way.


	2. sudden awaking

**Forced by Desire**

**Chapter 2: Sudden awakening**

Train stripped Leon of his clothes, then proceeded to do the same for himself. Desire had coursed through him ever since he had first fought Leon. He wanted him like no other and he would be damned if he didn't get it.

He positioned himself at Leon's entrance, the younger about to get a sudden wake up call. Tired of waiting, Train impaled him, sheathing himself fully in one thrust.

Leon's eyes flew open as pain erupted through him, he screamed out as he felt someone on him and something hard inside his ass. Train kissed him and then started to ride him, slowly and gently till the boy grew used to him.

Leon started to enjoy the sensation of the male's thickness sliding in and out of him, the pain soon subsided and was replaced by pleasure.

He still didn't know who was fucking him so skilfully but he only wanted it to be one person: Black Cat known as Train Heartnet.

He twisted around to see who was making fire course through his vein. Leon saw a mop of brown hair, two slightly catlike bright gold eyes, and a bell tinkling around his neck. Leon smiled, Train.

Train felt Leon's response as he thrust into him, Leon moaned when Train slammed into his sweet spot. Soon Train came as he drove himself deep into Leon's body, spilling his seed there.

To be continued….

Find out in Turn of Events.


	3. turn of events

**Forced by Desire**

**Chapter 3: Turn of events**

Weak and sore, Train collapsed next to Leon. Looking at the blue haired boy, Train noticed the mischievous smile before Leon got up and started fingering Train's entrance. Train gasped and tried to get up but found he couldn't. Leon was using his air talent to hold hi still.

Leon smiled at Train's struggles before burying himself hilt deep into Train's tight ass, then he went hard and fast. Train moaned at the feel of him there and groaned when Leon took his newly erection member in his hand, stroking him.

Leon thrusted in deep, hitting Train's prostate over and over again, stroking him at the same time, making the older writher under him. Train ground his hips against Leon's before screaming as his release came, strong and fierce, spilling over the bed and the youngers' hands.

Leon moaned as Train cam, he thrusted deeper a few more times before cumin, filling Train to the brim. Leon pulled his now limp member out of Train, spilling some excess cum onto the bed. He lay next to Train on the bed and cuddled up to him.

"Leon" asked Train, "Leon looked at him and train smiled down, kissing him on the head Train whispered "we might want to get dressed, Eve and Sven will be back soon".

Leon stared at him and then grabbed his and Train's clothes from the floor. Once dressed, he grabbed Train and dragged him out of the house.

"Where we going?" asked Train as they ran through the forest. Leon stopped and turned around, pushing Train against the tree. Leon kissed him hard, pulling back for a breath he said "I want another round before we part".

Then Leon pushed Train to the ground, using wind to hide them from view before attacking Train's body again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Could you please review and suggest some new pairings, we have run out. We are working on another one now but I need another idea for when we have completed those two.

Thanks

Ed and AL


End file.
